


Ballet

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Pining, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Stephanie Brown had the world-changing realization that she was in love with her best friend, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. She was brave but could she ask her best friend out on a date with her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stephcass week, day 1 which is first dates!
> 
> This is set during rebirth so Stephanie is Spoiler and Cass is Orphan, but they were both Batgirls and Stephanie was a Robin and Babs is Oracle (cause DC will never take that away from me) but that isn't exactly mentioned in the fic. 
> 
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> Update: I did a timkon sequel/companion fic to this which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8708608)

Stephanie had the life changing realization that she was in love with her best friend, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. She didn’t know exactly how she fell in love, just that it happened. She remembered going to bed after one long night of patrol, sinking into her bed, closing her eyes, and the first thing she sees behind her closed eyes is Cass’s smile. She didn’t think much of it at the time, Cass was her best friend, she loves her best friend. 

And then it happened again and again and again. Every night, Steph dreamed about Cass and every night Steph didn’t think it was anything but loving her best friend, platonically. 

During patrol, Spoiler and Orphan teamed up every night. Stephanie heard word among the criminals of Gotham that Spoiler and Orphan were dating. She just rolled her eyes, it wasn’t anything beyond friendship, Stephanie thought. 

Stephanie didn’t realize her true feelings until she had a talk with Tim. They were training in the Batcave. Normally, Steph would train with Cass but she was out of the country on a mission with Bruce. 

Stephanie managed to take down Tim in about five minutes. They were both shocked. Then Steph smirked. 

“What happened, Boy Wonder?” Stephanie teased. “You aren’t supposed to be this easy to take down. Have you been slacking, ‘cause I doubt Batdad would like that.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I didn’t get worse, Stephanie.” He got off his back. “You just got better. Must be that girlfriend of yours.” Then it became Tim’s turn to smirk. 

“What are you talking about?” Stephanie asked. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Really?” Tim quirked an eyebrow. “Then what do you call Cass?”

“Cass? What are you--we aren’t--she isn’t--we’re just friends, Tim!” But that all felt pathetic in her mouth. And then all the wheels in her brain started turning, and then she put together everything that went through her mind for the past few months. All those dreams, all those training days, all those nights on patrol. That feeling she felt whenever Cass smiled. That feeling she felt whenever she was with Cass. She finally realized what it was… and then she dropped her water bottle. “Holy shit.”

“You okay, Steph?” Tim asked. Steph was looking at Tim, but she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes and mind were elsewhere. “Steph?”

“Oh my god, Tim! I’m in love with Cass!” 

“How did it take you this long to figure that out?” 

“Don’t be an ass, Tim.” She said as she picked up her water bottle off the floor. “But what am I gonna do?”

“I don’t know, ask her out on a date maybe? Like normal people?”

“First of all Tim, none of us are normal. Second of all, why don’t you take your own advice?”

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked, but they both knew was Stephanie was talking about. 

“You know what I’m talking about, but since I know you won’t admit it out loud, I’ll say it. Why don’t you ask out, Conner, huh? We all know you’re in love with him.”

“Stephanie, don’t change the subject!”

“But this subject is more fun.”

“For you maybe. But seriously Steph, I think you should just ask out Cass. I’m sure she feels the same way.”

“Fine, but if Cass says yes, you have to ask Conner out. Deal?”

Stephanie put her hand out and Tim stared at it. Tim sighed and then shook Stephanie’s hand. “Deal.”  
_____  
Bruce and Cass came back to Gotham three days after Tim and Steph had their conversation. Though Steph didn’t ask her out when she came back. Or the next day during training. Or the day after that during patrol. Or the day after that when they were just chilling. Steph knew Cass knew something was up with her, but she didn’t mention anything. 

After those three days of Steph not asking Cass out, Tim was extremely frustrated with Stephanie. Stephanie was also extremely frustrated with Stephanie.

“Come on, Steph!” Tim yelled at her in the Batcave. “What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know!” Stephanie yelled back. “What if she says no? What if she says yes but the date goes terribly and she hates me forever? What if a bunch of ninjas decide to attack us while we’re on a date!”

Tim sighed. “Oh Steph. Trust me, she’ll say yes. If the date goes terribly, I doubt she’ll hate you forever for that. As for the ninjas, I can’t promise that won’t happen. But Stephanie, you need to stop focusing on all the bad that could happen.”

“Tim, that’s our job.”

“You’re not gonna take that advice are you?” Tim asked.

“Probably not.” Stephanie replies

Tim thought for a second and groaned. “If you ask out Cass that means I’ll have to hold up my part of the deal. In other words you ask out Cass, I ask out Conner.”

Steph grinned maniacally. Tim winced. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this.  
_____  
Stephanie was in luck since the day she planned to ask out Cass was the same day the Gotham Ballet was premiering and she knew how much Cass loved ballet. The only problem was that Stephanie couldn’t afford tickets. She didn’t know why, but she called up Bruce Wayne to help her out. As the phone was ringing, she was mentally cursing herself. She could’ve asked Dick or Tim but she had to go with Cass’s dad. She was about to end the call but it was too late. Bruce had picked up the phone and said: “Stephanie.”

“Heyyyyyyy Bruce,” Stephanie started. “How are you doing?”

“Stephanie, what is this about?” Okay, straight to the point then.

“Okay, so I wanted to ask Cass out to see the Gotham Ballet but it’s too expensive for me, so--”

“It’s done.”

“What?”

“I bought the tickets for you. You should be getting an email confirming the tickets.”

Stephanie got a notification on her phone informing her of the email just sent to her. “Oh, thanks Bruce.”

“Just.... enjoy your date with Cassandra.” He said with the most uneasy voice Steph heard before he hung up. 

Steph left out a breath. She got the tickets, now she just had to ask Cass. Great.  
_____  
Steph and Cass were training for a while until Cass pinned her to the ground. Steph stared into Cass’s eyes and goddamn were Cass’s always this beautiful? Steph didn’t marvel Cass for long since she got off her and held a hand to bring her up. Steph decided it was time to stop beating behind the bush. 

“Hey Cass, can I ask you something?”

Cass nodded. 

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the ballet with me, on a date, maybe?” Stephanie broke eye contact the moment she finished that sentence and tried to hide the blush creeping in. That was impossible.

Cass was silent for a while before saying “Yes.”

Steph’s head snapped up and her eyes met Cass’s. “Really?”

“Yes.” And then Steph smiled which led to Cass smiling. 

“Okay, that’s great. Um, I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?” Cass nodded. “Okay, great. Um, I’ll see you later okay?”

Cass’s smile went wider as she nodded. 

“Okay, great, see ya.” Stephanie waved at Cass as she left the training room and then pulled out her phone.

“Hey, Steph,” Tim said, “what’s up?”

“I just asked out Cass. It’s time to hold up your part of the deal.”

Tim groaned. “I regret agreeing to this.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you made the deal, Tim. Anyway, see ya, I got a date to get ready for.”  
_____  
Stephanie wore a deep violet floor-length shoulderless and sleeveless evening gown with jewels around the waist of the dress. She wore matching heels and was very careful with her makeup. She thought about purple eyeshadow, but decided that maybe it was too much. She put her hair in loose curls and sighed. She couldn’t believe it, she was going on a date with her best friend, Cassandra Cain-Wayne. 

She checked the tickets on her phone before heading out to Wayne Manor. 

Alfred was the one to answer the door when Stephanie rang the doorbell. “Miss Brown, it’s nice to see you again.” He said letting her in. “Miss Cassandra will be down shortly.”

“Thanks, Alfred.” 

Stephanie waited in the living room until she saw Cass walk down the stairs. Her breath was taken away.

Cass wore a short sleeveless little black dress with cut out back. She wore black short-heeled shoes that clicked as she walked down the stairs. Stephanie couldn’t tell if she was wearing makeup or not, but if she was it was very light. Her short hair didn’t look that different than it normally did, but it fit her look beautifully. Now Steph really couldn’t believe she was going on a date with Cassandra Cain-Wayne. 

“Hi,” Cass said shyly once she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hi,” Stephanie replied. 

Steph noticed behind Cass were Dick, Tim, Damian, and Duke watching them. Stephanie really should have seen this coming but was still somewhat surprised. Dick was watching them with a smile on his face and a protective glare in his eyes. Tim was watching with some with intensity and a hint of protectiveness. Damian just glared at Stephanie with fury in his eyes. Duke didn’t really understand the big deal, but had a small smile on his face. Steph didn’t feel too worried about them though, she knew if she hurt Cass, she would be the first one to kick her ass.

“Miss Brown, Miss Cassandra,” Alfred said. “I have brought the car around.”

“Oh thanks, Alfred.” Steph said. They made their way out to the car and Cass held her hand.  
_____  
They arrived at the theater and sat next to each other. Steph could feel excitable energy radiating off of Cass. Once the lights started to dim, Cass was completely engrossed in the performance. Stephanie was almost sure that Cass didn’t blink at all during the whole thing. Steph smiled as she leaned back in her seat, she was happy seeing Cass so happy. 

Cass loved the grace, elegance and strength that every single one of the dancers had. It was delicate, but it could hit you like a punch. Steph liked to think Cass was the human embodiment of ballet, she was graceful and strong. She was elegant and delicate but she could break you with just one finger. She was beautiful and brilliant and Stephanie was completely madly in love with her. 

Steph put her hand on the arm seat and soon later she felt Cass’s hand on top of hers. She looked down at their intertwining hands and then up at Cass. Cass gave her a smile and shyly looked away. 

They spent the entire time on their date with a smile on their face.  
_____  
After the ballet, Steph dropped Cass off back at Wayne Manor. She saw all the boys peek through the windows. They all had smiles on their faces, except for Damian. He still glared at Stephanie with fury in his eyes, but this time he was holding Alfred the cat in his hands. Cass saw them too, but didn’t say anything. She gave them a smile and gave Stephanie all her attention. 

“Did you have a good night?” Steph asked. She scratched the back of her head, she felt awkward for no real reason. 

“Yes,” Cass said. “Thank you, Stephanie.”

“Do you wanna do this again?” Steph asked, this time looking in Cass’s eyes. They were lit by the moon and the few stars you could see in Gotham. 

“Definitely,” Cass said. Cass had put one hand on Steph’s elbow and the other at the base of her neck. Steph had put both her hands at Cass’s waist in response. It was a simple and delicate touch, but it made her heart do backflips. Steph hoped she didn’t look like a nervous wreck. 

Stephanie knew what was coming next, but didn’t know who would do it first. She could feel Cass’s hands on her and she could feel them coming closer. She felt her hands move to Cass’s back and she felt their feet coming closer to each other. She felt their foreheads touching and she felt Cass’s breath between them. She felt Cass tilting her head up. She could feel their heartbeats moving a mile a minute. She felt the boys watching and waiting for it to happen and she felt her and Cass wanting it to happen as well.

And then she felt Cass kissing her. Stephanie pulled them closer and closer until there was no space between them. Cass moved her hands to behind Stephanie’s neck. Steph had one hand in the middle of Cass’s back and one in her hair. Stephanie’s heart was moving so fast that she was afraid that she was going to die. Cass smelt the flowery fragrance that Steph wore for their night out. Steph could taste the fruity flavor of Cass’s lips. They felt the soft chaste kiss turn into a long heated one where they just needed more of each other. A one where their lungs were on fire but they didn’t want to pull apart. It was the best kiss that either of them had in their lives.

They eventually let go to breathe, there was only so long their lungs could take without air. They rest their foreheads on each other and stared into each other’s eyes as their breathing evened out. And then they giggled. 

Cass got a quick glance at the boys. Dick, and Tim were cheering while Duke was laughing at Damian who looked at them like they just kicked a puppy. She smiled to herself and looked back at Stephanie. She wanted be in Stephanie’s arms forever, but then the door opened. On the other side was Bruce Wayne. 

They fell out of each other’s arms and Stephanie tried to pretend that his daughter and herself didn’t kiss the life out of each other. Tried being the key word. 

“Heyyyyyyy Bruce,” Stephanie said scratching the back of her head.

Bruce’s face was a void of emotion which only made Stephanie feel more nervous. Normally Stephanie would let Bruce get to her like this, but normally she didn’t kiss his daughter. 

“Stephanie,” he said. “Cassandra. I see you had a good night out.” Steph relaxed a little; Bruce’s voice was light and what seemed to be teasing. 

“Uh yeah,” Stephanie said. “Thanks for the tickets, Bruce.”

“It’s not a problem,” he replied. 

Steph and Cass looked at each other and then Cass gave her a quick kiss which left Steph completely frozen. This time they did actually kiss in front of Bruce. She heard more cheering behind them and Damian yelling “NOOOOOOO!!!” and Duke just laughing. 

Cass gave her a smile. “Thank you again, Stephanie. And good night.”

“Good night, Cass.” And then Cass went inside the Manor. She had a light feeling inside her chest as she told her brothers of their date. 

Stephanie felt the same feeling on her ride home but with a big goofy grin on her face. She couldn’t wait to do again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>)


End file.
